The COREs will provide scientific support and statistical services exclusively for members of this program project. Dr. Stuart A. Lipton is responsible for overall scientific and administrative aspects of the CORE and will oversee budget, progress, and financial reports and ensure the scientific merit of the work performed under the program project grant. The scientific aspects of the CORE will be also overseen on a dayto- day basis by Dr. Dongxian Zhang. The CORE is divided into an Administrative/Statistical CORE (see B, below) and a Neuroscience Research CORE Facilities for Tissue Culture and for NMDAR Crystallography/Modeling (see C, below). In the Administrative/Statistical CORE, service is provided to all three projects for expertise of a trained statistician (5% time), who serves the needs of the projects as they design the specifics of their experiments and analyze their data. In the Neuroscience Research CORE, service is provided to all three projects for the following: (1) technical assistance in preparation of cells for tissue culture, and/or for (2) analysis of the effects of NMDAR antagonists in protecting the brain from hypoxic-ischemic insults. All projects will share in the services of this Neuroscience CORE